Positron Emission Computed Tomography (PECT) allows us to obtain pictorial data (e.g. axial transverse or coronal images of the brain) as well as dynamic functional data (such as regional cerebral glucose consumption rate); measurements of the storage, degradation and turnover of tagged metabolites; follow-through of the movement of the CSF in the deep CSF intracranial cavities). The unique property of PECT is that it provides physiologic information not available with any other imaging procedure. During the last year significant progress has been made in our Section on the construction os a high-resolution high-sensitivity scanner for head and animal studies -- the Nuero-PET.